Come with me
by Jane L. Black
Summary: Unsure of what the future holds, Bellamy and Clarke leave, searching for their freedom.


**Dedicated to the amazing **QueenOfHeartbreak. **Thank you for challenging me and beta this story. **

**This is based on the idea that Clarke and Bellamy left the 100 on episode 1x08.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Come with me**

They tried to catch their breath and leaned against a tree as Dax's body lay on the floor.

Clarke looked over to Bellamy noticing the blood that was running down his face. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, the fear and terror visible in his eyes. "No, I'm not. My mother . . . if she knew what I've done, who I am. . . . She raised me to be better, to be good, but all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster."

"Hey, you saved my life today. You may be a total ass half the time, but I need you, we all need you. None of us would've survived this place if it wasn't for you. You want forgiveness? Fine, I'll give it to you: you're forgiven, okay? But you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me - you have to face it." She watched as he considered her words, hoping the he wouldn't turn her down. Because, if she was being honest, she couldn't do it without him. Most of the 100 didn't like her and if Bellamy wasn't there to keep them in place, everything would fall to chaos.

"Like you faced your Mom?" The question was simple, but it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was scared to face Abby, especially after learning what she had done. A part of Clarke wanted to talk to her, to know why, to understand it, while another one wanted her mother to rot away in space like Clarke's father.

"You're right. I don't want to face my mom. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about every day is how we're gonna keep everyone alive. But we don't have a choice."

"Jaha will kill me when he comes down."

Clarke sighed. "We'll figure something out."

"What if we don't?" She looked over to Bellamy and noticed his eyes filled with tears. "I spent most of my life trying to keep Octavia alive so that I forgot to live. Now that she doesn't need me, I realize what I gave up for her."

"Bellamy..."

"I can't stay, Clarke," he announced. "I can't stay because I don't want to die." Her mind wandered back to her words back in camp, when she saw him place extra rations in her backpack. "_That's a lot of rations. You realize this is a day trip."_ Bellamy had ignored her words and now she understood why. He was never planning on coming back. He was leaving them all. _He was leaving her._

"Please, I can't do this without you, Bellamy" she pleaded.

He started at her and took in her tired expression. What were they doing? Those people weren't their responsibility. They were just kids. Clarke wasn't even eighteen. How could anyone expect them to take care of a hundred unruly teenagers?

"Come with me" he blurted out.

"What?"

"Yeah. Let's go way. Together. We have better chances of surviving on our own than with them." Clarke started to shake her head, pulling away from him. "What do you have to lose, princess? You lost your father. You hate your mother. Your best friend is gone. And that Collins is a cheating bastard." He grabbed her hand and made her look into her eyes. "When they come down, Jaha, Kane and the others will take over. Nothing is going to change because they weren't expecting us to survive the landing. I'll get executed and you guys will be treated like trash. You have nothing to lose if you leave with me." Her blue eyes glanced at him and let out a breath of relief. She was thinking about it. Clarke was not his first choice of companion, but it was his best choice. She was brave, smart and sprightly. They might not want to admit it, but they made a great team. "Let's just... be free."

He could see the wheels turning in her head weighing in the pros and cons. They would fight - a lot -, but he was sure they had better chances alone than the other 100 together. He kept his eyes on her, trying to assure her and scare away her fears. She had to do this with him, or he wasn't certain that he would make it on his own. On a last leap of faith, he gave her a soft smirk and, when the corner of her lips twisted in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he knew that he had won this battle.

* * *

Raven heard a disturbance outside and ran out of the dropship, finding the hundred all huddled up around something. She fought against the crowd to reach its center and was met with Sterling and some others searching some bags with guns and ammunition.

"Where did you find that?" she asked surprised.

"I was doing a perimeter check and found them."

"And you brought them here? What if they have a bomb? What if the grounders placed them there to hurt us?" The crowd took a step back, but Sterling just rolled his eyes.

"They are not that smart."

"What is going on?" Octavia asked behind them. She looked around and her eyes fell on the weapons. "Oh, are Bellamy and Clarke back?" Everyone turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" Finn questioned.

"Uhm, Bellamy and Clarke left this morning and they are not back yet. Those guns weren't from them...?" Her words got lost when she noticed the confused faces staring at her. She dropped to her knees and started to search inside the bags.

Sterling tried to pull her back. "Hey, what are you doing? I found them!" Octavia pushed him away and kept looking. Suddenly, she came to a halt.

"Octavia, what is going on?" Raven moved closer to her, but Octavia jumped to her feet and turned. The tears in her eyes and the angry expression scared the mechanic. "What...?"

"They ditched us."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked taking a step closer. Octavia handed him a piece of paper which he fought to read under the dim light of the torches.

_We're done. Sorry. BC_

"No. Clarke wouldn't do this," he argued.

"Well, that's not my brother's letter, so she wrote it herself" Octavia said and started to walk towards the dropship.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, grabbing her arm. The Blake girl shook her off and stared at the mechanic.

"I'm setting Lincoln free."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Bellamy is not here, and his orders have no value anymore. I'm freeing Lincoln and we're leaving. Good luck to you all." Octavia started to walk again as the group watched dumbfounded. Clarke and Bellamy had been giving orders since day one and they felt lost without them to guide the group. What were they supposed to do now?

After a while, Octavia came down, supporting Lincoln's weight and analyzed the anxious crowd. She sighed. "Look guys, the people of the Ark are coming down soon and your leaders are gone. You now have a choice: join them and become their slaves again or take advantage of your second chance. I really hope you choose the latter." Without another word, she left.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked glancing at Monty.

"We survive." Raven answered. "We're going to build stronger walls, making security shifts and train people to use these guns. Bellamy and Clarke left us a way to protect ourselves and we're gonna use it."

"And when the Ark comes down?" Harper voiced what was going through their minds.

"You have a choice. Join them or stay with us."

"We're not going to live with them?" Monty questioned surprised.

"You were sent here without any assurance the ground was viable. They sent you to your death. Do you really wanna be one of them again?" Raven said. "I say we remain free of their laws and their judgement. We'll help them, be their allies, but that's it. We have our community and they have theirs." She stared at the crowd. "Who's with me?" A group of cheers echoed from the crowd while they chanted her name.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Finn leave and raced after him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Clarke back. I'm not sure what he did to her, but I'm sure she didn't go willingly." Raven studied his determined face and felt sorry for him. She was pretty sure that Clarke and Bellamy left together and with no intention of coming back.

Clarke was just seventeen and had been let down by the people she trusted the most. She was locked up for months, thrown into unknown territory and became responsible for one hundred delinquents without asking for it. Bellamy had been made a surrogate father very young, had seen his mother executed and was made a killer so that he could save his sister. They had enough.

"Good luck" she wished, finally letting him go.

She hoped that he would never find them, because, deep in her heart, she knew that given the chance to get to know each other better, Bellamy and Clarke would become a strong and tightknit force. And, if the fire in their eyes when they argued was a sign of something, Bellamy and Clarke wouldn't be just survival partners for much longer. She pitied the fool who tried to come between them.

* * *

**3 months later**

"Do you smell that?" Clarke asked, making Bellamy turn to her.

"What?"

"It smells... salty?" A roaring sound filled her years and, without thinking twice, she ran towards it with Bellamy close behind. She dodged trees, jumped over branches, the backpack bouncing on her back and her breath becoming more ragged with each step.

"Princess, what the hell are y-" His words got lost in the stunned halt when they came face to face with a blue immensity. "It's…"

"The ocean." Clarke whispered. He stared at her amazed expression and couldn't hold back a smile.

Everything about nature left her astonished. She would stop to smell flowers, to feel the texture of the trees, to collect rocks, to paint butterflies; After living years on a piece of metal with her father fairy tales about Earth, Clarke couldn't stop herself from enjoying every little thing and Bellamy found it endearing.

"We should keep going" she suggested, but he could hear the lack of will in her voice and the way her eyes were still locked on the water in front of them.

"Nah. We should stay." Her head snapped in his direction, confused. "This is too beautiful for us to go anywhere."

"What are you saying?"

He sighed. "Look, we've been walking for almost three months, with no destination, only stopping to eat and sleep."

"I thought you wanted to get away as far as possible."

"I think we've gone far enough. That first night we agreed we would walk around for a bit, try to get away from the landing place, but then we would find a place to settle on. You obviously love this place. Maybe we could camp here for a while, see if it is safe, rest and then we'll decide what to do next."

Clarke smiled at him. "I would love that."

Her smiled made his stomach do a tumble and blood ran to his cheeks. He looked around, trying to calm himself. These feelings were not new. The first time he really touched Clarke, when he was trying to teach her to use the gun, his body reacted almost immediately. In the beginning, he thought it was normal. Clarke was gorgeous and he reacted that way to all beautiful women. But the more time they spent together, hiking, looking for the unknown, the more he realized that what he felt for his travel partner wasn't his normal.

He found himself watching her more: the way her hair became golden in the sunlight; the way her blue eyes twinkled when she saw something new; the way she smiled when he offered his hand to help her; the way her skin became more and more covered in freckles with each they spent under the warm sun; the way her rosy lips twitched upwards whenever he did something kind for her, like offering his jacked or extra blanket.

Realizing that he was still staring at her, Bellamy shook those thoughts away and dropped his bag. "Let's go." He said offering his hand. Without hesitating, she let her bag fall to sand and grabbed it.

The way she trusted Bellamy still scared her time from time, but she tried to convince herself that it was normal. They had been alone for ninety days. Ninety days of freedom. Ninety days filled with new things, fresh air and millions of options. Ninety days of tired smiles, loud arguments and whispered secrets. Ninety days where she became comfortable enough to tell him all about her father, about her mother's betrayal, about her childhood with Wells. Ninety days where he came to trust her enough to talk about his sister birth, about how she got herself caught, about his dreams of a better life. In ninety days, she had cried on his arms and he had broken down in her embrace. Ninety days was the time it took Bellamy to become her world.

The cold water in her feet brought her to reality and she shivered. "It's freezing cold!"

"I know. Best to rip it off like a band-aid" Bellamy said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling them into the blue water.

Clarke didn't know how long they stayed in the ocean. That's the thing about being with Bellamy. Suddenly, time wasn't ever enough.

After the initial shock, they got used to the cold and started to figure out how to swim. They splashed and dove, looking like two idiots, but eventually they figured out how to move their arms and legs to keep their heads above water. She clapped when Bellamy took his first strides without her help and he smiled when she did the same. That's when they noticed a couple fishes swimming near them and exchanged a knowing glance.

Bellamy ran back to the sand and found a couple pieces of wood, quickly sharpening them. He got back to the water and handed one to her. They tried to remain still, throwing their spears to the water, trying to catch their dinner, laughing every time they failed, not caring about their grumbling stomachs, just enjoying the way they tried to learn how to survive in this new environment.

* * *

**5 months later**

"Hey, princess!" Hearing his voice, Clarke took her attention from the basket she was working on. It had been 240 days since they had left the delinquents and the Ark behind and she could say this was the happiest she had ever been.

In the end, they had decided that living next the ocean was the best place they could ever ask for. The air was clearer, the sky was brighter, and they had enough food. There were fruits in the trees, fish in the water and, due to the closeness to the forest, Bellamy was able to hunt a few rabbits and other small animals and she had found some berries, mushrooms and edible plants.

A couple weeks after they arrived, the weather became warmer, much warmer that they were used, so Bellamy had ripped a pair of his pants into shorts and placed his shirt and jacket in his backpack. At first Clarke had tried to fight the heat and kept her pants and shirt on, but she eventually gave in. She had fashioned her pants into a short-shorts and her shirt became a tank top, leaving her bellybutton, shoulders and neckline exposed.

Bellamy also threw himself to the construction of a cabin. The sun had dried the trees around them, so he had cut a few of them down and, with Clarke's help, they had built a small, but sturdy cabin. They had argued about the location, but eventually set against building it on the sand and kept their place on the tree line, hidden from view and possible strangers.

The house was small, and they both slept on cots on opposite sides of the place. Bellamy was crafty enough to build a table and a couple chairs. He then built a few shelves and small trunk for each one of them to keep their belongings in. Their guns were placed near the door, always ready if they needed them. After that, Bellamy decided to build a small fireplace because_ "We still have to figure out how the weather works around here, princess_" and Clarke started to work the skins of the animals he hunted so they could have blankets just in case.

"Look what I found!" Bellamy was running in her direction, his chest bare and wet, making it very hard for her to concentrate on his words. When he reached her, Bellamy handed her a black, ugly shell.

"Uh, that's great."

He chuckled. "Look inside."

Clarke gave him a confused look but did as he told her. Inside, she found a small and perfect white sphere. "Oh, it's beautiful."

"I'm not sure what it is, but from what I read back in the Ark, I think that's a pearl. They used to be very expensive and rare." she admired the object for a moment before closing the shell and handing it back. Bellamy shook his head.

"It's a gift. For you."

"I can't take it."

He smiled. "Yes, you can. We'll turn it into a necklace. Consider it a late birthday present if you want to. " Clarke blushed, but pulled the shell close to her. Suddenly, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered trying to ignore how his skin felt good against hers. He hesitated for a moment before putting his arms around her.

"Anytime, princess."

* * *

**Seven months later**

It was too cold. Why was it so cold?

Yesterday had been a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and Bellamy and Clarke had decided to explore the shore a little more. They had found some different fruits, that they placed in their bags and brought back to their cabin.

Today the sky was dark, and the rain was pouring outside. Bellamy had tried to go catch some fish, but the sea was too unstable for him to be able to that. So, he walked into the forest and came out a couple hours later with a couple of rabbits, which they ate by the fire. After talking for a while, they decided to go back to their beds and tried to get some sleep.

Clarke had woken up a few hours later shivering and, no matter how much she tried, the cold wouldn't let her go back to sleep.

She was considering fetching her old coat from the bag when she heard a sigh followed by steps.

"Scoot over" Bellamy said in a low voice, pulling at her covers.

"What are you doing?" she asked but did as he told her.

Bellamy climbed next to her, pulling the fury covers over them. "Trying to get you warm so I can get some sleep." She blushed, but immediately felt his heat warming her.

They stayed silent for a while, laying side by side, trying not to touch each other.

"Do you think they're okay?" She whispered.

"I hope so."

"The Ark is on the ground by now." he sighed, and she felt him move. Clarke turned her head and found him watching her.

"Do you want to go back?" Bellamy questioned. It was not the first time he asked, but this time she could feel the fear in his voice.

She thought about his question for a moment. Did she want to go back? Did she want to face her past? Did she want to leave this paradise? Did she want to trade peace for war? Did she want to leave the security of Bellamy's company for the unknown?

"No." And her answer was firm. She turned to face him. "I love being able to sleep late and do as I please. I love exploring and discovering new things every day. I love swimming and lying on the sand. I love our little cabin. I love this. You and me against the world. Even if there is nothing to fight against."

He scooted closer to her. "I never said thank you for coming with me."

Clarke chuckled and looked him in the eyes. "To be honest, I don't know if the answer would have been different."

He smirked." Are you saying that you didn't want to stay?"

"A part of me did."

"Collins?"

"Oh god, no! That was one mistake that I won't repeat." Warmth filled his chest. Finn Collins was the only love reference he had from Clarke and hearing her call it a mistake made him feel better. "I hope Raven hasn't gotten back together with him."

"Agreed. She's cool." Clarke looked at him and he blushed. "We kind of had a thing. It was stupid really. She was mad at Collins and I... was mad at the world I guess."

"It's okay. You don't have to justify all of your choices to me."

"I know. I just... You're the only person I trust and care about right now. I want you to know that the decisions I made when we came to Earth were stupid. I'm actually relived that I didn't do something more idiotic and life changing like getting a girl pregnant." Clarke laughed and her hands moved to play with a lock of his curly hair.

"What about Octavia?"

Bellamy sighed. "I miss her. But my sister made it clear that she didn't need me anymore. I just had to had to figure out who I was without her."

"I like who you are." She confessed, avoiding his eyes. He watched her play with his hair for a moment. Her skin was sun kissed, her lips were dry, and she had black bags under her blue eyes. To him, she never looked more beautiful.

"I like who I am when I'm with you." She moved closer to him and his hands twitched to touch her. If this was any other girl, he would've taken her already, but Clarke was different, special. He remembered the moment they met and couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What?"

"You hated me when we met."

Clarke giggled. "I didn't hate you. I just wished for you to drop dead."

"But you left with me."

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"I didn't feel like being around someone I liked." He rolled his eyes and she smirked. "Why did you go with me that day?"

The question caught him off guard. He had never really thought about it. Why had he gone with her in search for the guns? He could have just let her go alone and hoped she died. "I don't know."

"And now?" He gave her a confused stare. "If I asked you to come with me now. Why would you go?"

His heart started to beat wildly in his chest. They were just the two of them. All alone, inside their small cabin, tucked under the blankets Clarke made, listening to the rain outside. They lived together, ate together, hunted together. They spend almost every waking minute together and Bellamy wouldn't change it for the world. Even if Octavia walked through the door and begged for his forgiveness and asked him to travel the world with her, he wouldn't go. Could he say that to her? Could he risk the humiliation of rejection? What if she was so uncomfortable with his feelings that she left?

His eyes fell to the necklace around her neck. She had found a piece of leather and managed to place the pearl he had gifted her in it. He loved seeing her wear it. It was a token of his affection and, despite his attempts to downplay it, he knew very well he had given it to her hoping to impress her. She had blushed and tried to deny it, but he could see that she had loved the gesture.

Taking a deep breath and telling the universe to screw it, Bellamy locked his brown orbs on Clarke's blue ones. "You are my moon and stars, my sun and sky, my sea and sand. You are my world, princess. You could ask me to walk across the driest of the deserts or the coldest of the snows and I would." Her mouth opened slightly in shock and her eyes filled with tears. "I would go with you, because, despite my best attempts not to, I fell in love with you. I fell in love with the girl from the sky that belongs on Earth. I fell hard, deeply and forever." She kept staring at him, completely dumbfounded. He smirked. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Without hesitating, Bellamy pressed his lips against Clarke's and pulled her body to his by the waist. They stayed like this for a minute, not moving, hardly breathing, eyes locked. It was awkward and unfamiliar, but Clarke's eyes fluttered closed, a sigh escaped her lips and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. Suddenly, her lips started moving and Bellamy felt in the animal in him roar with happiness.

After a while, his hands started roaming and pulling her top upwards, making her pull away.

"I'm sorry." He said, blushing and removing his hands from her skin. He couldn't let his hormones screw things up.

Clarke shook her head and pulled his hands back. "It's not that. I just need to say something before we..." Her words got lost as she caught his unruly hair and swollen lips. "You told me you love me, and I just have to say something."

"No, you..."

"Yes, I do. I have to." He opened his mouth to interrupt her again, but Clarke kissed him deeply, making him forget whatever he was about to say. "Are you familiar with the Aristophanes theory about soulmates?" To her surprise, he shook his head. Bellamy was a history nerd. He was always giving her fun facts or telling her stories before they went to bed at the end of the day. Clarke loved them and was eager to hear them every time. "Aristophanes stated that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. It is said that humans had great strength at the time and threatened to conquer the gods. The gods were then faced with the prospect of destroying the humans with lightning as they had done with the Titans but then they would lose the tributes given to the gods by humans. So, Zeus developed a creative solution by splitting humans in half as punishment for humanity's pride and doubling the number of humans who would give tribute to the gods. These split humans were in utter misery to the point where they would not eat and would forever long for their other half; the other half of their soul. It is said that when the two find each other, there is an unspoken understanding of one another, that they feel unified and would lie with each other in unity and would know no greater joy than that."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I think I found the half that was missing." She whispered.

Bellamy captured her lips and pulled her as close as he could. Clarke let out a soft moan as his hands found her breasts and pressed her hips against his erection. He groaned and started to pull her sweater off. Clarke helped him out and couldn't hold back a sigh when his lips found her breasts, letting herself get lost in the love that Bellamy was giving her.

* * *

**96 months later**

Octavia adjusted the bag on her back. The walk was killing her as she had gotten used to more sedentary lifestyle.

The baby strapped to Lincoln's back cooed and she couldn't hold back a smile.

Romulus was the reason she had decided to leave the safety of her home and brave the unknown world looking for her estranged older brother. As soon as her child was born Octavia knew that Bellamy deserved to meet his nephew. As months got by, the idea started to grow more and more in her head. The difficulties of parenting made her realize how hard it must have been for Bellamy to take care of her even when he was just a child himself and she finally understood why he left.

She had driven him to a breaking point, and he had craved the freedom he never got. Octavia wasn't fair to him when they first landed Earth, blaming him for her imprisonment and death of their mother, when all he was trying to do was keep her safe and happy, as he always did.

"The ocean is nearby." Lincoln informed taking her from her thoughts. "We could go there. Let Romulus take a few steps in the sand and play in the water." Octavia hesitated. This could delay their search even more. "We've been walking for weeks, O. We need to rest." Knowing that he was right, Octavia nodded, and he kept walking.

They reached the beach the next day. Romulus had been tired of being on his dad's back and they had stopped for the night to let their two-year-old stretch his legs and cuddle in his mother's chest.

As they exited the tree line, Octavia was mesmerized by the view.

She had seen the ocean when Lincoln took her to meet Luna. More than once, actually. But that place was always dark and cold. Nothing like this beach where the sand was golden under the warm sun and the ocean was a bright blue under a clear sky.

"Lincoln?" She called but her husband was as mesmerized as her.

"I've never seen anything like this" he finally said.

Octavia let her eyes ran across the shoreline. This place was so amazing that she couldn't even put into words.

Romulus started to fuss so she turned her attention to him. "Do you want to put your feet in the water? Do you?"

"Mama!" He let out and she took that as yes. Taking him from Lincoln's back, she dropped her bag on the sand and started to walk towards the water when laugher to her left caught her attention.

She squinted her eyes and saw a woman and little girl by the water about half a mile away.

Forgetting all caution, Octavia started to walk in her direction.

"Octavia" Lincoln called in warning, but she ignored him. She had feeling that this was who she was looking for.

As she got closer, Octavia could see the long blonde hair cascading down the woman's back in thick curls. Romulus let out an excited squeal making the duo look in their direction. That's when the blue eyes met Octavia's olive obs.

"Clarke!" She screamed and started running in her direction. Clarke also got up, a shocked expression in her face that was quickly replaced by happiness.

Octavia fell into her awaiting arms, tears running down her face. "Oh my god. I found you! I can't believe it!"

"Octavia, it's so good to see you," Clarke exclaimed, pulling her friend closer. Suddenly, Romulus complained about being between the two woman and they both pulled back. Clarke analyzed the boy with curiosity. "Is he-?

"Yes. This is Romulus, my baby boy," Octavia introduced him. Romulus, who had never seen a hair as blonde as Clarke's, reached out to touch it. She smiled at him.

"Hi Romulus. My name is Clarke."

"Mom." Octavia looked down, finally looking at the little girl that was with her friend.

She was about three years old, her skin was sun-kissed, her hair as blonde as Clarke's and combed into two braids that reached just above her waist. But it was her eyes that just caught her attention. They were brown. The sweetest shade of brown and Octavia had only seen those eyes once.

Clarke bent down and picked the young girl up. She had never met another human besides her family, so she was watching the newcomers with curiosity.

"Aurora." Octavia felt her eyes fill with tears at the name. "This is your Aunt Octavia and your cousin Romulus."

"Auntie O?" The girl asked with a smile. "Daddy talks about you all the time!"

"He does?" Octavia was surprised. All this time she thought her brother hated her for not leaving with him. She had been ready to beg for his forgiveness and try to mend their relationship, but all this time he was talking about her to his baby girl. She wasn't even surprised that he had a daughter with Clarke. They had been on the run together and Octavia knew that if they didn't kill each other, they would eventually give in to the sexual tension.

"Told you he didn't hate you." Her husband said behind them. Clarke peeked over Octavia's shoulder and gave him a weak smile. Last time they had seen each other, he was being tortured by the delinquents to help save Finn. "No hard feelings, Clarke. That was a long time ago," he said, reading her expression and the awkward tension, "I'm Lincoln, by the way." He offered his hand and she took it without hesitation.

"Where's he?" Octavia asked, looking around for her brother.

"Oh, Bell went hunting, but he should be back anytime," Clarke explained, "Let's go back to our place. I bet you are tired." She placed Aurora in the ground. "I love you sweetie, but you're getting heavier and mommy is tired." The girl pouted but nodded in understanding. That's when Octavia noticed Clarke's bump.

"You're pregnant!"

The other woman smiled. "Yes. Almost six months." She started walking towards the tree line.

"Do you want a boy this time?" Octavia noticed a sturdy cabin hidden by the trees that she probably wouldn't have noticed. Damn, she was out of practice!

"I already have one of each, so I'm okay with either."

"WHAT?" Octavia squeaked when the words sank in. She already had one of each? She had another child? Where was he? Her brother sure had been busy.

"My implant stopped working a couple years after I left. I didn't even notice it. Just when the morning sickness started and I stopped fitting into my pants." Octavia looked over her sister-in-law - she could call her that, right? - and noticed the simple dress she had on. She looked so relaxed and happy. Noticing her stare, Clarke smile.

"We have a very peaceful life here. No grounders, no unannounced visits. Aurora had never met anyone besides us. I'm quite glad she is fine with that." As they reached the cabin, they heard a pair of voices coming from the trees. Lincoln pulled out his sword and Octavia took her hand to the handle of her knife. Two figures came from the trees and Octavia almost fell to her knees.

Her brother was obviously older, his hair curly and unruly, a black beard to frame his lips and his skin was cracked from the sun and the sea; but those warm brown eyes were still as kind and soft as she remembered. He had his attention on a small boy, who was about five years old, and was the spitting image of his father, except for the deep blue eyes that belonged to his mother.

"Honey," Clarke called. "We have visitors." Bellamy's head snapped up, squinting his eyes as he looked for danger. He took in Clarke and Aurora, smiling at him, but it was the person next to his daughter that really captured his attention.

Her hair was much longer, braided in a grounder style, but her face was clear of any make up and he could see the girl he had raised on the ring. "Octavia..." he breathed out. That's when she started crying, no longer able to keep the tears away. Bellamy was vaguely aware that someone took a little child from her arms, but all he knew was that she started running and jumped into his awaiting arms. Both siblings started sobbing in each other's arms, so Clarke and Lincoln led the children away to give them the privacy they so much needed.

The sun was getting low when they all gathered around a small fire near the cabin. Bellamy placed a few fishes to roast and sat behind Clarke, instinctively placing a hand on her growing belly. Octavia was sitting next to Lincoln with their fingers laced and her head on his shoulder. Jake, Clarke and Bellamy's oldest child, and Aurora, were near the ocean with Romulus, helping him get his feet wet while the child giggled.

"I can't believe it. I am seeing it. I'm just not believing it." Octavia said.

"What?" Her brother asked with a smirk.

"You two! You were always ready to kill each other and now look at you! Together with two children and another on the way."

"And married." Clarke said lifting her left hand and showing off a simple band.

"How? What?"

"I melted a few bullets. Not really sure how I managed to do that," Bellamy explained, "After we found out about Jake, we exchanged a few vows just the both of us and that was it." Clarke smiled at her husband and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'm glad you didn't stay. What you've built here... It wouldn't have been possible." The couple exchanged a concerned look. Over the years got easier and easier to put the past behind their backs, but the worries had been there.

"Tell us everything."

"Well, the Ark came down. Abby survived, but Jaha didn't. Kane took over and it was hell." Clarke remembered Kane very well from her life in space. He had always been a mean and cruel man, envying Jaha's position. "Raven became the leader of the 100 and they refused to join the survivors of the Ark. They offered help, but Kane was too proud to accept it.

"Raven is leading them?" Octavia smiled.

"And very wisely. They are a fully functional society now. She talked to the grounders, established peace and Lexa, the Commander, has been very kind. She sent some grounders to help them. Some of the 100 married some grounders and they're over 300 right know. They are a recognized clan." Clarke couldn't hold back a smile. Raven deserved this. She was fierce and smart.

"And Finn?"

Octavia gave Lincoln a worried glance. "Dead. Caught in the fog."

"Oh. What was he doing?"

"He was... He was looking for you," she explained giving Clarke a reassuring look, "He went mad. Kept saying that Bellamy had kidnapped you, but no one believe that. About two weeks after you left, Murphy showed up with his body."

"Murphy? That rat is still alive?" Octavia and Lincoln laughed.

"And married to Raven."

"What the hell?" Exclaimed Bellamy.

"He's a changed man. He begged for forgiveness and surely worked hard for it. He and Raven got closer, especially after Kane declared war on them. If it wasn't for Murphy, they would all be dead. He figured out that there were survivors in Mount Weather, that were releasing the fog to keep people away. So, he talked with them to make truce."

"That's... surprising." Bellamy looked over at his wife who was staring at Octavia dumbfounded.

"Apparently, the people in the mountain couldn't go outside because they couldn't stand the radiation. Abby figured out if we donate bone marrow they could start coming outside with time."

"And Kane allowed that?"

"No, he didn't. But he was executed after he tried to establish the Gaia Doctrine, so he couldn't say much of it."

"So, who's leading the Ark?"

Octavia smiled. "Your mother. And very well." Clarke gave her a nod. Almost a decade had gone by, but she wasn't sure she could forgive her mother. "What about you guys? Why have you never come back?"

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a hesitant look. "Well, we thought about it, but time kept passing by and... Have you seen this place? The kids love it here. They are free, the weather is great, the food is never ending. We are happy, they are happy. Why should we leave?"

Octavia understood what they meant. Romulus was a healthy child and Lincoln and she were also in shape, but Bellamy, Clarke and their children were glowing. Aurora and Jake never knew fear or hunger. They ran with their bare feet in the sand, swam in the ocean like it was second nature and were always smiling. Romulus came from a world of darkness and cold. People were mean and, even though Octavia and Lincoln tried their best to stay out of it, it was never easy for them.

"You should stay." Bellamy said. Octavia and Lincoln started at him, confused. "Here. You should stay here."

"We have a home, Bell."

He rolled his eyes. "No, you have a house. Home is where your family his. Here you have a brother, a sister, a niece and a nephew."

Clarke nodded in agreement. "I would love to have you guys around. Especially now that we'll be outnumbered." She smirked and winked at Octavia. "You could build a cabin nearby."

Octavia looked at Lincoln who stared back at her. She could see it very clearly. Romulus running around with his cousins, her pregnant with another baby without fear, roasted fish every night, swims in the ocean every day. "No more fighting" Lincoln whispered.

She smiled at him and looked back at her brother and sister-in-law. "How can I say no to that?"

Later that night, Bellamy and Clarke cuddled in bed. The only sounds where the waves outside and the occasional animal. Lincoln, Octavia and Romulus were in the children's room while Aurora and Jake were in main room in makeshift cots.

When they learned that Clarke was pregnant for the second time, Bellamy had decided to build two rooms - one for them and another one for the kids - so they could have more space and privacy. He was talking about adding another bedroom because of the baby. It was a boy it could bunk with Jake and Aurora would get more privacy or vice versa.

He hadn't said anything, but Clarke could see how happy he was with Octavia's arrival. They been talking about going back and finding his sister when Jake and Aurora got a bit older, but she had gotten pregnant and they had decided to play it safe.

"What if we sent them a message?" He asked in the darkness. "We could try to reach out, get you mother here to meet her grandchildren."

"No." She told him as Bellamy placed his hands on her belly to feel the baby kick. "Not yet."

* * *

**18 years. 216 months. 6570 days.**

That was how long Bellamy and Clarke had been gone. Those numbers kept replaying in her head as Mont Weather came into full view. It was the first time in almost two decades that she would be seeing her mother - if she was still alive. It was the first time in almost twenty years they would face the life they left behind. Raven. Monty. Jasper. Murphy. Harper. Fox. Sterling. For all they knew, everyone could hate them. Octavia had assured them over the years that no one held any grudges against them, but Clarke's chest just kept getting tighter and tighter as they got closer to the drop site.

"Are we there yet?" A voice asked in front of her and she couldn't hold back a smile. Over the last years, their family had gotten so much bigger.

A few months after Octavia and her family moved next to them, Clarke gave birth to a healthy baby boy they had named Wells as per her request. Bellamy had not been thrilled with the idea at first, but when their fourth and final child was born three years later, she allowed her husband to name him Alexander after a great emperor that had ruled centuries ago and that left him satisfied.

Octavia had also given birth to two more children. Another boy, who she named Jasper for the boy that once saved her life, and Athena, because her brother only suggested strange and historic names that were starting to sound good and it was also the name of an ancient Greek goddess associated with wisdom, handicraft, and warfare. Lincoln had never fought with her once and Clarke understood why. A normal Octavia was pretty scaring, but a pregnant one was just terrifying.

Lincoln, who, among them, knew the forest the best, was leading the group quickly followed by Jake. Their sixteen-year-old son was the most eager to come and Clarke could understand why. He had never met anyone beside his parents, siblings, uncle, aunt and cousins. He was reaching an age where he craved for a more social environment. When Bellamy caught him with his hand inside his pants it had led to a huge debate, which ended with their decision to rejoin society. At least for now.

Aurora was close behind holding Athena's hand. The girl's age difference was no problem for their friendship. Having grown up surrounded by boys, Clarke's daughter loved having another girl around. They would have sleepovers, braid each other's hair, and everything normal girls would do.

Wells and Jasper were walking side by side completely fascinated with everything. Both boys were inseparable, like twins. It still scared the shit out of their parents when they finished each other's sentences or traded a knowing glance.

Octavia was following them, holding Alex close to her. The boy was like a magnet problem and drained everyone's energy. His aunt Octavia was the only one who could keep him from misbehaving and took that role very seriously.

Bellamy and Clarke were closing the group and as soon as The Dropship gates came into view, he held her hand in assurance.

The guards analyzed the group before one of them disappeared from view. They awaited nervously outside until the gates opened and Raven stepped out.

She had her hair cut at shoulder length and her trademark red jacket had been replaced by a grounder attire. Murphy was behind her completely dumbfounded. He had also cut his hair, but those blue icy eyes were unmistakable. The woman looked over the newcomers until her eyes stopped at Clarke.

Suddenly she ran forward and hugged the other woman.

"Welcome back" Raven whispered and that was all that Clarke needed to let herself dissolve into tears.

Later that night, Bellamy and Clarke stood apart from the group. They looked for their children and caught Wells and Jasper having a very deep conversation with Jordan, Harper and Monty's son, and Claire, Maya and Jasper's daughter. Aurora was chatting by the fire with a couple girls her age, finally relieved that she could talk with a peer. Alex and Athena were running around with other kids playing catch, one of them was Oliver, Raven and Murphy's boy. Romulus was sitting talking excited with a couple boys while looking around for his parents, who were cuddling by the fire.

Finally, Clarke found Jake. Her eldest son was sitting in a log, chatting in a low voice with Amelia, Raven and Murphy's fifteen-year-old daughter. Despite the darkness, Clarke could see how his cheeks were tainted red and his eyes were glimmering at the girl, who was the spitting image of her father but held the exotic charm of her mother.

"Do you regret it?" Bellamy whispered.

Clarke thought about all those years they had. All the kisses, the laughter, the fights, the lazy days in the sun; She remembered how scared she was during each labor, how elated she was to meet every knew child, how happy she had been when Bellamy had said his vows.

For a second she wondered what would've happened if they stayed. They could have been on opposite sides, fighting for dominance, disagreeing on every move they made.

She played with the pearl that rested on her chest and felt grateful for that night, for his request to leave, for the way she got to know him.

"Not for a second."

* * *

**Hi there awesome nerds,**

**Here it is. My new one-shot. **

**This idea was pitched by the awesome **QueenOfHeartbreak, **who read my other Bellarke one-shot **_Just Say It _**and started wondering what would've happened if Bellamy and Clarke had left the 100.**

**I got to say, I loved this challenged and the chance to get to know my fellow writer. So got check out her fanfictions! She is an amazing writer and deserves recognition.**

**Anyway, on my way to write another chapter for **_A Delinquent's Tale_**.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Love, **

_Jane_


End file.
